


In Which Peter Almost Becomes an Avenger

by heroineaddict



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroineaddict/pseuds/heroineaddict
Summary: Tony hosts a charity event to benefit Sokovia. Peter signs up to volunteer, since he can’t get ahold of Tony any other way. Set post CA:CW, pre Homecoming.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	In Which Peter Almost Becomes an Avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/gifts).



> Written for The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange on Tumblr
> 
> Recipient: madasthesea
> 
> Prompt: Tony and Peter (or Spider-Man) helping out at a charity event together

Peter was convinced something was wrong with his cellphone. He was basically an Avenger, right? After all, Mr Stark had recruited him specifically to help in Germany with Captain America, Peter felt sure he wouldn’t have done that unless he’d meant for Peter to be part of the team.

Or whatever was left of it. He’d seen the stories.

So why didn’t Mr. Stark or Happy ever contact him? It didn’t make any sense, which definitely laid the blame at the feet of his secondhand cellphone.

Maybe.

Fortunately, just a few short weeks after they all returned from Germany, the perfect opportunity presented itself to not only get face to face with Mr. Stark, but make them give him some answers.

Stark Industries was hosting a charity fundraiser to help repair the damage the Avengers had caused in Sokovia; Peter knew that Mr. Stark had donated a lot of his own money to that, but this was publicized, the other Avengers that were around were listed as guests (whatever that meant), and even the Wakandan government was sponsoring it. It seemed like more of a PR thing than anything else.

Still, it was an opportunity. Peter signed up to volunteer, and the day of the fundraiser, showed up at the Avengers tower.

He wasn’t surprised to see Mr. Stark was nowhere in sight, but that was fine. The staff member who’d greeted him and the group of volunteers at the door promised he’d be here today.

—

An hour later, there was so much activity it was making Peter’s head spin. He decided this was the time to go and just find Mr. Stark, surreptitiously ducking into an abandoned hallway and walking purposefully towards the elevators.

When he approached and hit the button, the doors opened almost immediately, revealing Happy, whose brow immediately furrowed into a scowl.

“Oh, h-hey, Happy.”

Happy only rolled his eyes, a long suffering sigh whooshing out.

“Look, I’m not supposed to let anyone up, but-” he broke off and gestured for Peter to enter the elevator- “I know you’ll just keep asking. So go.”

A grin spread across Peter’s face as he walked in and Happy punched in the access code.

“Thanks, Happy.”

In reply, Happy walks away. Well fine then.

When he exited the elevator, he was in the penthouse. Mr. Stark was at a big array of computers, and spoke without turning around.

“You know, if you’d really wanted to impress me, you’d have climbed up the tower.”

Peter just grinned.

“What’s up, kid?” Mr. Stark turned, eyes critical as they surveyed Peter.

“Well you and Happy haven’t been answering me and I thought-” he broke off at Mr. Stark’s raised eyebrow.

“Look,” Mr. Stark sighed. “Not yet, okay?”

Peter’s face fell.

“Then why’d you even ask me for help?”

“Well, everyone did say I was crazy.” Mr. Stark set down the tablet he’d been poking at and gestured for Peter to follow him to the couch.

“Look,” he said again, running a hand through his hair. “You’re just a kid, and I already put you in enough danger. If something happened to you because of me...”

“I know,” Peter replies softly, because he does get it. But that doesn’t mean that Mr. Stark is right to keep him out of the fight. “But you wouldn’t have asked me to help if you didn’t see potential.”

“Who says you don’t have potential?” Mr. Stark quipped, the corners of his mouth tugging up.

“So I’m an Avenger?” Peter tries with a grin.

“Nope,” Mr. Stark shoots back, but he’s grinning now too. “Eventually, when I can’t be held liable for putting a minor in harm’s way.”

“Fine.” Peter groans, but this isn’t a no, at least. Mr. Stark stands and gestures for Peter to follow him, leading him back to the elevator.

As they emerge, the press hounds them; Mr. Stark places a protective arm around Peter’s shoulder, introducing him briefly as an intern, which suffuses Peter with warmth.

—

The charity event turns out to be basically a big party; Peter isn’t sure what he’s supposed to be doing to help, but Mr. Stark keeps him close, and as they make their way through the people, Peter notices a sadness to Mr. Stark’s demeanor.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” he tries hesitantly when they’re slightly less swamped with people, “is everything okay?”

“Huh?” Mr. Stark seems to shake himself out of a reverie. “Sure, why not?”

Peter frowns; he may just be a kid, but he‘s pretty good at knowing when adults are bullshitting him.

“Well it’s just that you seem distracted,” Peter hedges, not wanting to upset him. “And kinda- well...”

“I’m fine,” Mr. Stark replies, but Peter can see he doesn’t mean it.

“I’m just saying,” Peter tries again, “I don’t know why you wouldn’t be okay, and I know I’m just a kid, but...” he doesn’t know what else to say.

“Thanks.” Mr. Stark offers a wan, but genuine smile. “We shouldn’t even need this, but we do, so that’s that. No sense dwelling on mistakes.”

Peter just nods quietly. “Aunt May always tells me that. It’s kind of bullshit, you can’t just snap and forget something happened.”

At that, Mr. Stark barks out a laugh. “It is bullshit,”he agrees. “I knew there was a reason I liked you, kid.”

The warmth suffuses Peter again at the praise. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“Don’t get cocky,” Mr. Stark warns, but he’s grinning now. “But thanks, kid. Really.”

Peter just smiles. They walk together back into the crowd, and Mr. Stark grabs a tablet from the nearest staff member and thrusts it into Peter’s hands.

“Here. You want to be an Avenger, do some dirty work. You can start cataloguing donations.”

“Wait, what?” Peter’s both moderately offended at the menial task and feels a twinge of pride at being given an objectively important task. Mr. Stark grins. 

“You heard me. Spiders have eight legs, it’ll take you no time.”

“You’re weirder than I thought you’d be,” Peter admits, stifling a smirk, but he accepts the tablet anyway.

“Insults now? Just for that, you can help with cleanup too,” Mr. Stark quips, an impish grin on his face.

Peter laughs. He heads over to a table where donations are set out and begins his task, confident that this will be the start of his career as a real Avenger.


End file.
